paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Fob Watch Wild Goose Hunt
This is the story where Milo and the PAW Patrol and other go on a wild goose-chase for Milo's fob watch, and a surprise waits at the end. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? P.S. The next story will, at least hopefully near, the 4th of April, as sort of a celebration for being a Youtuber for 2 years. When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, Chase regains his memory while reenacting a scene from WALL•E with Skye. Also Milo finds out he has a fob-watch, even though he has a wristwatch already, and drops it. Luckily it didn't break, but it landed near Rocky's puphouse. At the Lookout, Rocky is going to his puphouse when he spots Milo's fob-watch, front facing down. He then picks it up, not knowing it was Milo's, and brings it into his puphouse. The next day, after the pups and robot woke up, Ryder got a call from Mr. Porter about his fruit stand falling because of some stray energy beam (a stray Dalek laser beam to be more precise. Good thing it only hit the fruit stand and not some poor living creature) hitting it, and some type of flying saucer hovering above his store. The pups and robot then get briefed about the emergency and go to Mr. Porter's, with Milo follows them in Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang. Scene change, the fob-watch cover. When the pups, K-9-5, Ryder, and Milo got there, not only did they go straight to work, but Milo recognized the spaceship hovering over the store as a Dalek ship. Rocky helped fix the broken fruit stands, Chase kept everything in order, and the other pups helped clean up the fruit. While they were doing that, Milo and K-9-5 were thinking of how would they deal with the Daleks. Milo decided to have K-9-5 shoot the main power core of the Dalek ship, therefore creating a chain reaction (the Dalek ship was hovering above Mr. Porter's shop so high that if it were to explode, the store would be too far below) that would destroy the Dalek fleet before they could exterminate anyone. After K-9-5 did that, Rocky noticed that the Dalek laser beam had shortened one of the legs of one of the fruit stands, and uses a fob-watch, unknown to Milo at the time that he was doing this and, if you include Milo's, Rocky had 2 fob-watches, to fix it. Back at the Lookout, while the pups played with a frisbee, Milo searched for his fob-watch near Rocky's house. While Milo was doing that, the frisbee landed near Rocky's puphouse and Rocky went to get it. Rocky: Milo, what are you doing? Milo: Searching for my fob-watch. Rocky: I found a fob-watch near my puphouse last night and took it inside my puphouse. Could it have been yours? Milo: Yeah, it could. My fob-watch did in fact land near your puphouse. Could you get it from inside your puphouse please? Rocky: Sure, but I might have used it to help keep Mr. Porter's fruit stands straight. Milo: Then we have to get it. (Goes to the other pups) Hey, I need your help. Rocky might have used my fob watch during the last mission. We have to get it back. They all get into the fantasmagorical machine named Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang and go to Mr. Porter's. While the pups searched, Milo went to ask Mr. Porter. Milo: Hey, Mr. Porter. Have you seen a fob-watch anywhere? Mr. Porter: Yes I have. I gave it to Farmer Yumi. Milo: Okay. Thanks. They all pile into Chitty again and go over to Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's farm (what did you expect). Milo and the pups go over to Farmer Yumi. Milo: Hey, Farmer Yumi. Did Mr. Porter give you a fob-watch? Farmer Yumi: Yes he did, but I gave it to Mayor Goodway. Milo: Alright. Thanks anyway. They all got in Chitty again to go to the Mayor's office and go over to Mayor Goodway. Chase: Mayor Goodway, did Farmer Yumi give you a fob-watch? Mayor Goodway: Yes she did. I gave it to Ryder. Milo: Oh. Thanks. They all get into Chitty and go to the Lookout, where they see Ryder about to give the fob-watch to Captain Turbot. Milo quickly gets out of Chitty and runs over to them, followed by the pups. Milo: Stop. That might be my fob-watch. Ryder gives Milo the fob-watch. Milo: (flips the fob-watch over to see the cover to see that the cover is blank) Blast it! It wasn't what I expected. Scene change, Rocky's badge Rocky goes over to a depressed Milo. Rocky: This wouldn't have happened if I never spotted the fob-watch. I'm sorry. Milo: It's alright. I was hoping that it was like the fob-watches that Timelords who turn themselves human to hide. You know, with the Gallifreyian writing on the cover and the silver color that my fob-watch was... Wait, this fob-watch looks like it was golden. This is not my fob-watch. Rocky, do you happen to have another fob-watch? Rocky: Yeah. Milo: Could you please get it for me? Rocky: Yes I can. Everyone else goes over to Milo. Ryder: What's going on? Milo: (holding the fob-watch up) This is not my fob-watch. Rocky comes back with Milo's fob-watch and gives it to him. Milo then flips the fob-watch over to reveal the cover. On the cover, Gallifreyian writing is engraved into it like it is in the picture below. Milo shows the cover of his fob-watch to the PAW Patrol. Milo: I hope this means what I think it means. (Opens the fob -watch, glowing energy starts coming out of the fob watch and Milo inhales it) Marshall: Milo? Milo: Yes? Marshall: What's happening? Milo: It turns out... (pauses for a dramatic effect) ... that I am a Timelord! The next day, Milo goes into Chitty. Spy Chase secretly gets into the back seats of Chitty. Milo sets the coordinates with the chronometer, Chitty's time travel control, and with that Milo, Chitty, and a certain German Shepard spy stowaway go back in time to some time after Lord Scrumptious bought Caractacus Potts's Toot Sweets. What will happen next? What will happen when and if Milo finds out Chase stowed away in Chitty? What is the significance of the Toot Sweets? Previous: The CHAS-E Kisses the SKYE Next (Prequel): K-9's Family Reunion Next: CyberPaw Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover